The Phantom's Bizarre Adventure
by The A-Demonbane
Summary: The world is a gigantic place, that is what Joker knew, a world full of things like Vampires, Robots, Aztec Strippers, Talking Cats, Stands, Personas and much more...Didn't meant it was a good place though, but now that he was given a chance to change it, Joker knew he was going to go through hell to get there, but he knew the kind of place it was, so he will steal it's heart!


**Is this a motherfucking Jojo reference?! Why yes it is! Persona 5 is AWESOME! Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is AWESOME! So why not combine the two and see the explosion that will result? DO YOU UNDERSTANDUUUU? You do?! Good! Because otherwise you'll never see it coming!**

 **Okay all memes aside, I have been thinking about this one for a while, you see I am a firm believer that Jojo Stands and their powers are linked to the psyche of the user, not in the same way as a Persona, it's different realms of the psyche after all, but it's no surprise that the powers turn out the way they do, so I had to wait for a bit before doing this, get to know the characters and their struggles before coming up with their Stand Powers, also while the MC in this game does have a name in the manga, Akira Kurusu I believe, since it is not yet cannon I will use the name Joichiro Kirijo, you know because there has to be a Jojo in there.**

 **Now let's get one thing straight, NO, Mitsuru is not his mother that would be impossible timeline wise, instead he is her cousin, Takeharu had a younger sister in this timeline, but the specifics will be explained in the story**

 **Also, and I know people are going to be confused by the narrator, I'll explain it down below, it's a bit of a complicated issue, but all of this is narrated by Joichiro, anyway with that out of the way….**

 **ENJOY**

Joichiro Kirijo felt like a sucker.

It wasn't a strange feeling for him, not by a long shot, but he figured that he would learn with time to curb his instincts and, the next time he heard somebody yelling for help he would be able to just ignore it and accept that he lived in a shitty world.

He did not…..And it got him into this situation.

What situation you might ask? Simple! He saved a woman from a harasser that was trying to rape her, seems fine no? Then the harasser, that was pissed drunk, falls, like drunks tend to do, and lightly injured his bald face, he, of course doing the logical thing, overreacts like a little bitch and decides to sue Joichiro, then he goes on about how if the woman didn't side with him he was just going to reveal something, and bla bla bla.

See Joichiro Kirijo is not an idiot, he knew in the second that he saw that woman's conflicted and horrified expression how this whole tip and dance was gonna go, somehow, some way, that woman would turn on him and he was gonna get blamed for "assaulting an innocent man randomly" or some other shit like that, and quicker than you can say "bullshit" there were the cops, dragging him away.

The rest was just a pain in the ass, but multiplied from the usual response…..

What do I mean with the usual response? Let me, Joichiro Kirijo, tell you something:

Society doesn't like heroes, oh they will tell you how much they admire them and how much their life has been inspired by them and how much they wish they could be them, but nobody wants to be a hero, why? Because that would mean standing out and making an effort, and the people hate that, they hate being reminded that, for all they talk about changing the world, they do _**nothing**_ about it, and so they always condemn people that do try to live up to this ideal, they are childish, or not well in the head, or punks who think too high of themselves, and will try to demean them in any way possible, because at the end of the day society expects everybody to just fall in line and be sheep for the rest of their lives, so what would it do to people that were especial and tried to be heroes?

Joichiro Kirijo was the kind of person who knew what that life entailed, you see he had a superpower, a Stand, a manifestation of your will that gives you one incredible power, this power can be anything but there is one common thing about them, this power would take the form of a….Spirit for the lack of a better word, that stands by you, hence the name, these spirits can vary from being far above anything the world has ever seen in terms of physical capabilities, or they could be so weak that even paper was tougher than them and a grain of sand stronger than them, Joichiro obtained this power about a year ago, and it had brought both good and bad things

Joichiro thought that the power gave him a responsibility, and although he hadn't exactly gone after a lot of Stand Users, they were enough of a threat for him to feel good about himself when he beat them, he knew that his Stand was special it was strong, fast and precise, so he thought that he could help people with it, only to be awakened to an ugly reality.

The people don't want heroes.

Joichiro thought he understood that lesson when, time after time, trying to help the innocent, and try to give a helping hand, the only thing he received was jeers and insults and threats, but his head was too hard, he was too much of an idiot, and he found himself in a situation in which, the person that was suing him, just so happened to be in a position of power, and he had the cops in his pocket.

The result? Here he was, in a train to Tokyo, with a student outfit that he actually quite liked, into a shitty school, called Shujin Academy, nice name by the way, he wondered if they have a studio where they film the underground for that other anime with the suspiciously similar name, oh and with a criminal record under him, isn't that nice?

Tokyo was nothing like his hometown, Morioh was a nice town, it had its fair share of shady deals, it was for example a breeding ground for Stand Users, but it was a calm town, in which one could live their own lives and have enough to do to not get bored, in Tokyo? Shit you would be surprised if you found out you are _not_ supposed to bein a sardine can when you take the train

"What? For real? A mental shutdown?" A girl on the opposite side of the sardine can train said in an unbelieving tone

"It's the truth!" Her friend told her

"To a person though? That's gotta be a joke! You really love that occult stuff don't you?"

He thought to himself that the girl and her friend were the kind of people that were the first to die in a scary movie because they kept saying to themselves that there was no way the monster was really there, they had no idea that the world they lived in was far more bizarre than their shallow definition of "normal"

But mental shutdowns…..And done to people?

No, nope, _**no**_ , he was not gonna go there, this was a big city, somebody had to be dumb enough to take the role of the hero and use their Stand, stop the psychopath and then get utterly shocked when society, being society, turned on them.

He got off the train and found out the only difference between the city proper and the train was that, since the city was bigger, it could hold a lot more people, the streets were crowded, and everybody was either chatting with a friend, or looking at their cellphones, Joichiro of course couldn't say anything because he was doing the exact same thing, looking at his cellphone, but he stopped for a second to look at what would be his new home:

Neon bright signs, buildings taller than what the eye could see, and what could only be called a maze that people called a city….Lovely.

He turned to his cellphone and sighed, his life was going to be so much…..Wait what?

In his cellphone there lied a an app sign, like an eye in red and black that, suddenly it imposed over his map app and, when he tried to get rid of it…Something happened:

The world stopped.

Oh this was fantastic, another in a very long line of Stands that could stop time, Jesus this is exactly the reason why the Speedwagon Foundation has half a million questions about whether your Stand can stop time or not in their questionnaires, he turned to the rest of the crowd to see whether or not someone else was displaying signs of being alive…

Nobody was moving, just froze in place, and suddenly a pillar of blue flame erupted, harming nobody, but from it appeared another Joichiro….

His appearance was identical to the original, quite tall, with unruly black hair, and while he would not like to brag, he was always a bit proud of how pretty he was, like something out of an anime…Without all the sparkly and rosy shit, anyway the duplicate also wore the same uniform, in the same fabulous way that he tended to do, again he would not like to brag, it was a pity though, he would like to add more to the uniform, but his grandfather told him that adding anything right now would not help him, and for the time being he needed to lie down, but the one thing that made his doppelganger different was is bloodthirsty grin and his yellow eyes, as well of course the torrent of flames that seemed to hug him like a fucking care bear.

"….Goddammit man I just wanna get to my bed, is that really so much to ask?" Joichiro said in a tired tone, his doppelganger chuckled to itself before disappearing and time resumed.

Huh, he was honestly prepared to have a huge fight in the stopped time, who knew? There were actually people who just went away when asked nicely….Yeah as if, he then took a look at his phone, there was that app that he didn't remember installing, so he eliminated it.

He resumed his way and found himself in tight knitted alleys, he asked for directions from a cop that looked like he had a stick up his ass and he actually gave him a decent answer, he went to the direction and when he arrived he ringed the bell…..

And of course he didn't answer.

Just when he was starting to think that this was an elaborate prank, a mailman came by:

"Sakura-san is not home yet huh? Oh that's right! He is at his cafe around this time…..Well Leblanc is in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first"

Why thank you oddly convenient mail-man, and thus he went towards the back alley, in there, in a corner, almost like it was trying to hide itself was a modest but elegant shop called Leblanc, what a fantastic name for a cafe no? He wondered if all of his coffee was white and it was just milk in disguise.

He entered and there lied three people, two of those were an elderly couple, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, while listening to the TV News, which was talking again about mental shutdowns and cars ramming themselves into buildings. The third was a man, not quite as elderly as the other two, he was more middle-age if nothing more, he had his black hair stylized Draco Malfoy version, you know in the first two when he was just the annoying douche with way too much money…..Oh wait that's right he didn't change that much, anyway he also had a beard that seemed to continue from the hair, and his goatee was so pointy that Joichiro honestly wondered if he had ever stabbed anyone with it, he was clad in white pants and a pink shirt, he also had a black striped apron with white lines, the old couple was talking about the news, meanwhile the guy completely ignored them, was he the manager? Most likely given that he could see nobody else in the small cafe.

When the guy saw Joichiro, his eyes widened

"Oh, right…They did say that was today" He sounded so surprised that Joichiro had come, one would think he was expecting Joichiro to sleep under the bridge

"Well we'll be going now. The payments on the table" The elder male, most likely the husband, said

"Thanks for coming" Was the manager's nonchalant replied, the male chuckled

"Well this place is in the back alley so there's no worry of a car crashing in here"

"A what now?" The manager clearly devoted all of his attention to the elderly couple through all of their stay

"There's been a string of those rampage accidents you know? I just hope none happen around here…." It was clear that both elders were quite scared and were taking this very seriously….

"It's none of my concern" It was quite clear that the manager didn't give a rat's ass about it though; the elderly couple took it in stride

"Hahaha we'll see you later" With that both of them walked out of the cafe and me and Mr. Manager stayed in there a couple of awkward seconds, then he sighed

"…Four hours for just a single cup of joe"

"Well this looks like the place one would go to relax, and the elderly are not exactly known for eating everything in sight" That was Joichiro's admittedly average-in-quality way of breaking the ice, the manager regarded him for a second before shrugging

"Ngeh that's true I guess…So you are Joichiro right?"

"Yeah…And I'm guessing you are Sakura-san?" No reason not to be polite, right now he was on thin ice with….Well pretty much everyone that knew of his bullshit record

"Yeah, I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody for the next year, I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up but you are the one huh?" He honestly had no idea how to process that, he was obviously being judged but whether for good or ill he had no idea

"Have you been told? Me and your father know each other and- Well not that it matters…..Follow me" His old man seemed to know somebody from everywhere to be honest….

Sojiro guided him to the attic, a dusty place with a mattress in the back that could vaguely be qualified as a bed, _**a lot**_ of junk, a sofa and a big box, likely belonging to him given how out of place it seemed

"This is your room" Why thank you Sakura-san, thank you for dumping him in this place, well it was a roof, and it was a bed, that was a lot more than some people got

"I'll at least give you sheets for your bed, hm? You look like you wanna say something?" He said it in such an aggressive tone, but he knew that he couldn't afford to lose his temper, besides he was quite paranoid, maybe the old man had just forgotten about him and his arrival really did surprise him…..

Besides, his point stood, it was a roof, and it was a warm place, Joichiro Kirijo is not an idiot, he knew that this was going to likely be one of the few places where he could be at peace.

"Nothing too important, it's big though" He responded casually, if the old man was trying to get a rise out of him, he was not gonna give him that satisfaction

Said old man merely shrugged

"It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day; you'll be alone at night but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble" It sounded to him like the old man was looking for an excuse to kick him out, it did made him wonder why he even took him in in the first place, but regardless if he would be alone at night then it was better still, he knew for a fact eventually somebody at his school was going to learn about his criminal record, so if in the day he wasn't going to get peace and quiet, at the very least in the night he would.

So he just nodded.

"Now then…..I got the gist of situation" Oh did he now? "You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her; he got injured then sued you, right?" Well he'll be damned, the old man actually did know

"That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him yeah?" Against his own wishes, he felt his temper flare

"I didn't injure anybody, he was drunk, and like most drunks, he fell down, _**on his own,**_ and because he scratched his own bald head, he decided to sue me, for God knows what reason, and called it assault" He bit out, and the old man gave him a decidedly unimpressed look

"You think that matters now?" He shrugged, it really didn't and he had no idea why he defended his innocence when it was clear that nobody gave a shit, but he couldn't stop himself

"…..And now that you've got a criminal record you were expelled from your highschool, the court ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your mother also approved" How his mother could "approve" anything was beyond him considering…Her circumstances.

"In other words they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass" Oh how cute, the old man thought himself witty, go ahead old man, you are not special, nothing that you say hasn't already been said to his face a thousand times, the old man's face suddenly hardened

"It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business you know?" He didn't give a shit you know? "Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens your probation will be lifted"

He wanted to snort _soooooo_ badly, nothing happening? For a year? To a freaking Stand User?! You might as well ask bees to stop making honey, ask buildings to stop being so tall, or ask politicians to stop being assholes

"A whole year huh….." He said bitterly, and for a single second he could see something that might even pass for sympathy in the old man's eyes, but it was gone before he could actually determine if it was

"Cause any problems and you'll be sent straight to juvie" What are you the exposition fairy? You really think he didn't know all of this? "We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow"

Ah yes, the school with the name of an anime, he had almost forgotten about it

"We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there, there's rarely a place that accepts someone like you, you know?" Oh wow the old man _**really**_ didn't want him there huh? Why did this shit always have to happen to him…

"Ugh what a waste of my Sunday" He honestly wondered if in other circumstances the old man would be trying to piss him off as much as he was trying now, you know, circumstances like, him knowing he has a Stand, and Joichiro not needing to be here, there are such things as not taunting Cthulhu you know? His rising urge to use his Stand to punch the living hell out of this infuriating old man aside, he could certainly say that being stuck in a shitty cafe with a year that promised nothing but bad memories ahead was not his way of going through Sunday either!

Meanwhile the old man signaled the box with his head

"Your "luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there" Why thank you exposition fairy, he definitely could not have noticed on his own, given how out of place the box seemed

The old man went downstairs, likely because his business was still open, Joichiro sighed to himself.

Calm soothing thoughts Joichiro, calm soothing thoughts, the old man had taken him in, that's more than most would have done, even if he is being a dick about it, anyway….

He concentrated and his Stand, _**Universal Prince**_ , appeared, every Stand had a distinctive appearance, but he had yet to seen a Stand as outlandish as his own, it had the form of a machine, the center of its chest was divided in two sides, much like a shirt that splits and reveals the chest in a V, only in this case, in the center there was a diamond Star figure, and in the center of said Star was a blue Sun, the areas which the Star did not cover in the center was energy, coming from the Sun, all across its body it had lines connecting towards the mini-sun, in fact it had so many of these lines that the metal that made its body had the figures of diamonds separated from one another by these small lines, in the right side, the metal was gold colored, on the left it was red, the head on the other hand had black colored metal, but the energy changed in color, assuming the colors of a rainbow, while the eyes blue with the borders being yellow, it had no mouth, nose or even ears, it had shoulder pads in the form of crowns, each side having the color of the opposite side, it had armored extended gloves, with spikes at the end of each fingertip, a sun at the back of the hand, with smaller stars going downward until the end of the glove, and a hole on each palm, in its waist it had a belt made of black crowns, and from it hanged a vestment comprising strings of blue stars, the pattern that it had in its upper half was lacking in its lower half, suggesting something akin to pants, but they were made of metal too, the "pants" were black with red suns all over them and the shoes had stars at the tip, finally it had a huge book floating on its back, the book had a golden hard cover and red tribal markings.

Universal Prince took the book and wrote something within, the phrase that it wrote was:

" _ **And as Joichiro Kirijo stood there in his new room, the books in the shelves started to organize themselves into a bag, the trash that adorned the place went obediently to the trash bags and the broom and dust cleaner cheerfully swept away all dust, and before the night had showed its face the room was as good as new"**_

The trash then started to get organized on its own right into trash bags, the desk and table were cleared, the books were put in the bag with the exception of one, the dust that was….Well everywhere to be honest, was cleaned and put in a trash bag and, then the bubble disappeared, he grabbed the bags and went down as quietly as possible.

Universal Prince, was a close range Stand with an incredible ability, basically speaking the book that it held was _his_ story, it made Joichiro the author of his own story, to an extent, basically the book had all the details from Joichiro's life from the moment he was born, up to the present day, and Joichiro could affect the present through non-living objects, putting them in different places, that he could see at least, or changing them and adding effects to objects in order to create an effect in the present, it wasn't all powerful though, the Stand was at least aware enough to write eleven rules at the beginning of the book in order for Joichiro to understand the basics of what Universal Prince could and couldn't do.

When he was done the cellar actually resembled a room, and it was then that the old man decided to return, he seemed surprised actually

"What the heck?" Who the hell says "heck" anymore? "I heard you making all sorts of noises up here but I didn't think you were cleaning" What the hell did this old man think he was doing? Throwing a tantrum? Jacking off? How old did this guy thought he was?!

The old man looked around the room and nodded in approval

"Actually the place doesn't look half bad; though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy" And just like that the few traces of something _**not**_ resembling coldness and hostility went away

"Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing right? I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself" Suddenly he shot him a cold look

"I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late you got that?" With that, the old man went for the stairs, but stopped for a second when he saw something in the table

"What are those pills for?" He asked, Joichiro looked at the pills and sighed

"They are for a treatment I have been doing for a while now, they are pretty rare, but they are meant to….Well it's a pretty complicated thing and I don't think you care but it's in my medical history and I'm not a junkie" Joichiro tried to explain but ultimately gave up, likely the only reason the old man was asking in the first place was because he thought he was doing drugs, that seemed to irritate the old man though.

"Don't underestimate me so much, I could tell you weren't a junkie from the minute you came here" Well…..That was surprising "What I'm asking is if you are gonna have to replenish it any time soon, with your record…" Ah yeah that could prove difficult, he then grabbed the box of pills and read the instructions

"These pills must be taken within twelve hours from one another, one per dose, used to amp the cellular and chemical resistance against…Microwaves?" He looked at Joichiro for that with an honestly confused face, Joichiro shrugged

"Back in Morioh there was a freaky accident with a government testing site; they were planning to make a worldwide radar device for detection, but the mainframe couldn't support the amount of information and it exploded, it released a shit-ton of microwaves into the air, it messed with people's perceptions, I got the bad luck of being in the general place where the microwaves hit, and now I have to take these pills every twelve hours or so or my head will feel like it's about to crack and if I miss two hallucinations will start again" That seemed to surprise the old man, of course the story was bullshit, but it was the official description so the old man wasn't gonna suspect him, the reality however was actually close to the lie though, the only lie was the cause, the real culprit was, who else? A Stand User

"Oi that's serious, didn't they take that into consideration when reviewing the case?" He shrugged

"They didn't seem to care, hell they even tried to say that I was one step away from psychosis because of that" The old man's face hardened at that and then shook his head and mumbled to the side

"Of course they did, why do I even bother?" He seemed real bitter about it

"What?" Joichiro asked

"Nothing, you gonna have problems restacking?" The old man went back to cold, and Joichiro simply shrugged

"The only problem is gonna be the distance, I don't think the guys that distribute it, the Speedwagon Foundation, will care, they don't want anyone getting hallucinations after all" He explained to the old man, name dropping the Speedwagon Foundation just in case some doubt still remained in his head, he narrowed his eyes though

"The Speedwagon Foundation huh….." Alarm suddenly went through his head, was this guy familiar with them?!

"Something the matter?" He was kind of proud about the fact that his expression and tone hadn't changed

"Nothing, if it ain't gonna be a problem then you'll take care of it" With that he left, and Joichiro was left with nothing to do but to go to bed, so he changed and went to it

What a first impression indeed, he couldn't decide what to think about Sojiro Sakura, he seemed like a dick, but it was clear that the old man had a softer side to him and if his comment meant anything, the main problem here was not hostility, oh he did not like him that was for sure, but the main problem seemed to be the cynicism that he felt towards his situation, of course this could be just him overthinking the situation and the old man was just an asshole, but something about his body language seemed to say different…..Like he was trying to be an asshole rather than being an actual asshole…Well he was tired to think about any of this so he went to sleep.

Despite that though he couldn't fall asleep, his mind still going over his current situation

" _Arrest….Trial….Criminal Record…."_

Flashes went through his mind of that day

There was that guy, clutching his stupid bald head and glaring at him, and hoo boy if glares could kill…..

" _Damn brat, I'll sue!"_

Then he was being dragged by the police, because that's what they do, catch people actually trying to help and let people with power, who should be watched twice as much as the regular guys, get away with anything and everything…

He let his mind wonder….

Back to that day:

He remembered it like it was yesterday, he was done with the day and the only thing he wanted to do was just go back home, but then he started to hear the voice of a woman.

She was pleading.

He tried to tell himself that it was useless, he knew how this story was gonna end, he knew that the people didn't care, he knew that if he interfered it would only bite him in the ass…

And in the second that he heard her cry all those thoughts went flying out the window, as a furious part of his mind overwhelmed the cynical part and told him to shut up, stop whining like a bitch and go rescue her….And so he did.

And the rest was history.

He felt his face contorting in rage at his unfair situation…Well it wasn't like he could do much from where he was standing right now…

So he let himself be carried off to Morpheus' Realm…..Which he realized now that he thought about it was quite the unnecessarily cheesy way of saying that he was going to sleep….

However…..

His phone started to ring and he annoyed took it out of his pocket and saw….

Wait what the hell?

There it was, the "App that Sold the World" as it were, and he was sure he had deleted it!

Could this be the work of a Stand? He shook his head, no that was ridiculous, what kind of Stand would install apps into a phone? Then again given that freaky encounter….

He decided to take no chances and deleted it immediately, he then went to sleep, he did not want to deal with this shit so late.

So he closed his eyes and went to Morpheus' Realm….

Suddenly however he felt the bed different, it was harder, his wrists and his ankle were uncomfortable and his clothes felt different…..

He opened his eyes and saw….His own prison…..

It was blue, he was no longer in a bed, but rather on a bench, his hands and feet were in chains, with a steel ball at the end of the chains, there was a toilet, and of course there were bars with chains in front of them…..And then suddenly his situation hit him

"What the fu-"

He was interrupted by a chuckle

He turned to see two little girls, virtually identical to one another, same pale skin, same light blonde hair, same yellow eye, and same blue prison guard cosplay, with only a few exceptions, the one on the left had a long braid, and her left eye was covered by an eyepatch with a V on it, and there were the letters O-Y-O-O on her hat, she had a neutral expression on her face, the other one had buns on both sides of her head, on her right eye was the same eyepatch, and had the letters X-M-R-N on her hat, she had a cocky little smirk on her face, they came out of the sides of the cell, looked at him, still maintaining those expressions and then separated allowing Joichiro to see….

Okay let me make it clear for all of you, if Joichiro Kirijo had been in any other situation, of less gravity and less bizarre, then he would have burst out laughing, in front of him there was the most ridiculous guy he had ever seen, the most normal part of him were his clothes, a simple formal suit, with white gloves, but it was his face that made him ridiculous, his nose was _**gigantic**_ and really pointy, to the point that he must have used it at some point to stab somebody, otherwise that would be just wasted potential, on the sides and back of his head there was something akin to a curtain of white hair, on the front and the center of his head however was completely bald, his eyes were bulging and blood-shot, his eyebrows were like branches of hair glued to his face, his ears were pointy like an elf's and he had the goofiest grin he could have ever seen, the ridiculous man extended a hand to him

"Trickster….Welcome to my Velvet Room" The voice, Joichiro decided, did not suit him; it was grave, almost otherworldly so, it sent chills down his spine, and not the good kind, his tone was almost mocking and prideful, so he instantly tensed, why was he calling him a Trickster?

"So you've come to Inmate" He turned to his left to see the little rugrat on his left who was still holding that cocky smirk…At least he'd give them this, they were dedicated to this whole prison bullshit

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep, you are only experiencing this as a dream" Even if she meant in a calming soothing intent, what the right rugrat was saying did not fill him with ease, rather it made him panic on the inside, was this the guy behind the app? Or….The mental shutdowns?!

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" The left rugrat chided him and he turned towards the one in the center of the prison

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." His tone did not express delight though

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well"

"What is this place? What the hell do you mean by a place between Mind and Reality? Are you…The Stand User behind the mental shutdowns?!" Joichiro had no interest in cryptic bullshit; Igor's eyes widened slightly, how that was possible was beyond him, and then he spoke, this time with actual delight

"Oooohh how fascinating, it seems we have a guest that awoke the power of man's desires and intent, but you are incorrect, I am no Stand User" He declared with an amused shrug

"Then what are you?"

"That ain't for you to know Inmate" The left rugrat taunted him with a smirk

"Did I ask you rugrat?" That question seemed to take her aback

"Wh-what did you just call me?" She seemed downright curious more than anything else

"I do believe he just called you a rugrat" The right one told her in a calm, but curious tone

Before they could recover however Igor spoke again

"Regardless I summoned you to speak of important matters; it involves your life as well"

"Important matters?" Igor ignored him this time and looked around the room

"Still this is a surprise; the state of this room reflects the state of your own heart…To think a prison would appear as such" Igor then turned to look at him and his smile turned mocking

"You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future there is no mistake that ruin awaits you"

"Ruin? To what?" Igor's smile turned sinister

"To everything"

"Brought by you?" He bit out, making both of the rugrats to glare at him but Igor chuckled

"If it was by me then I wouldn't give you the means to oppose such a fate, but first you must be "rehabilitated". Rehabilitated towards freedom…..That is your only mean to avoid ruin"

"You are sounding like a comic book villain out to brainwash the entire world" Igor laughed out loud this time and the rugrats looked at him scandalized

"You truly are a Trickster….But to answer your statement I'm trying to bring salvation, even if the people don't know it or appreciate it, tell me do you think you can correct me when it comes to that?"

….

….

Was he looking into his mind? Igor merely asked him a question

"Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?" It seems he didn't have a choice

"I'd rather avoid ruin" He said

"Then allow me to observe your path to rehabilitation" Before anything more could be said both rugrats stepped in front of him, it seemed they had recovered from the temporary surprise.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others, to your right Caroline, to your left Justine, they serve as wardens here"

"Hmph try and struggle as hard as you like, but mark my words I'm going to find out what "rugrat" means" She shot him a dirty look, he merely smiled sardonically, meanwhile with the Justine…

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators…..That is if you remain obedient" See it's difficult for Joichiro to take the threat of a rugrat seriously when he can summon a spirit that can crush diamonds in his hands "I must also thank you it's not often that I find something that will amuse me and force Caroline to study a bit of the outside world" She finished like she hadn't make a threat with an amused smile

"Agh you little traitor!" Caroline said to her….Twin? He suppose that's the most likely answer

"But I must ask Master, what do you mean by "the power of human desire and intent"? What is this "Stand" he keeps talking about?" Justine ignored her sister and turned her attention to their Master, who merely chuckled

"I will explain in further detail later Justine, once our guest returns to the real world" Then Igor turned to him "As for you I shall explain the role in your rehabilitation of these two in another occasion"

The two rugrat wardens turned to their master

"Now then, it seems the night is waning…It is almost time, take your time to slowly come to understand this place, we will surely meet again, eventually…" He made a gesture with the hand and suddenly Caroline turned towards

"Time's up, now hurry up and go back to sleep, and trust me when I say you'll face hell when you get back"

"Would if I could you damn rug-"

And then he woke up

 **Real World**

He woke up startled and then groaned….It seems even in his dreams he wasn't gonna find any peace and quiet.

He got dressed with the uniform, he'd much rather have other clothes that were more flashy, but again he wasn't in the best of positions right now, until the procedures were off his back and he could breathe a bit he would wear them again

But Ruin and Rehabilitation? What connection was there between those two? Those two terms were too different for one to significantly impact the other, of course if ruin hit the world then the rehabilitation of a lot of people would go downright the window, but the other way around….

"Looks like you are up" Sojiro came up he was dressed mostly the same except…..Seriously? A freaking fedora?!

"Well then let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff, the school you're attending is in the Aoyama district" Ugh seriously? Getting there was gonna be a pain in the ass, and it would cost me to boot

"I'll drive you there, but just for today. Let's go" He really couldn't understand this old man, was he ever gonna decide whether he was gonna be an asshole or a good guy?

"Sheesh…Men aren't usually allowed in my passenger's seat" See _**that**_ he could understand, if he had an awesome ride he wouldn't allow guys in the passenger seat either

He drove Joichiro there, and when they finally arrived…Jesus could the place be any gloomier? He could understand why it was called the "Prison School" hell he had seen actual prisons with less grey on them, Sojiro, who had ditched the hat, thank God, turned to him

"Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? Don't get me wrong- I don't care what happens to you, just don't cause me any trouble" Man he said that with such sincerity, Joichiro really shouldn't have made any assumptions, the situation hadn't changed, nobody wanted him here.

They headed into the school and into the principal's office; there were two people in there:

First was the principal, maybe he had a name but Joichiro didn't care, from here on out he was Principal Kingpin to him, the resemblance was uncanny, the only real difference was that the principal was uglier than the Kingpin and that's saying something alright.

The second was, likely, his homeroom teacher, she was pretty, he'd give her that much, and while she had messy brown hair, he really couldn't call out anybody on messy hair, in any other circumstances it would have been nice to have her as a teacher, he assumed at least, but she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Sojiro fulfilled some forms, meanwhile Principal Kingpin was glaring at him and the teacher looked everywhere but at him….Really feeling the love here.

"To reiterate, just so we are clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems, honestly I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side…..You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here, if you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go, keep that in mind" Oh wow I don't wanna hear that from a fatass Kingpin who likely never had a single hard day on his life

The fatass then pointed to the teacher

"This is the teacher in charge of your class"

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami" Now there were positives and negatives with this introduction, the positive? She did not direct any outward hostility towards him, which was a good break from the usual, the negative? She said with such a lack of enthusiasm that hostility became downright unneeded

"Here's your student ID" She handed him his ID "Be sure to read the school rules, any violation will send you straight to the guidance office, and if by chance you cause any problems I won't be able to protect you at all" You know he would make the comparison to a robot having more emotions, but the funny fact was, he met robots, and they would be insulted if I made that comparison because of how soulless it was, and protect him? She looked like she would not mind if he was sent straight to the wolves, she then turned to the principal.

"…..That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" Principal Kingpin nodded

"He is responsible for all of his actions" Then the teacher's expression fell

"But really though why me….? There should have been better candidates" What did they thought he was? A freaking bomb?!

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening" Wow he was treating her like she was the sacrifice in a fucking King Kong movie and Joichiro was two steps away from eating her

It seemed even the old man was getting tired of their constant bitching because he intervened

"If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to" Both nodded and Kingpin started glaring at him again

"Sakura-san please keep a close eye on him, don't let him cause any trouble outside…" You know what fuck you Kingpin

"Well I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he is in" He responded curtly

"Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom" She sounded so resigned….

You know what both of you could go to hell I can assure you I don't want to be here.

The old man and he got out and headed for the exit, he could say for certain that this time of the day was going to be a favorite of his from now on, the hour to go home has always been a fan favorite but this school is going to make him appreciate something he should have been more appreciate towards

"They are treating you like some kind of nuisance" Sojiro remarked, hell he sounded downright disgusted, maybe he should give the old man a chance "I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record" He then turned towards Joichiro

"Turns out your past follows you wherever you go" No, only the bad follows you, nothing good that you ever do seems to have any good repercussion towards you, the old man's face suddenly hardened

"By the way….If you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out" Thank you old man, thank you for reminding him that you are still a dick, just when he thought there was more to you than a stern old guy who just did this for the money

"Yeah, yeah I'll be careful" Remember Joichiro, a roof, a warm bed, there are people who would kill for that kind of thing

"Hmph…." He then sighed for some reason or another "School never changes huh….? C'mon we are going home"

It took them a while to get anywhere considering the enormous traffic, and the old man kept getting more and more irritated

"Traffic's not moving at all….You're taking the train starting tomorrow" In other circumstances he would snark, but yeah with this kind of traffic he could see his point

"…..So how was it? The school, I mean, think you can manage?"

"I could feel the love, but I'll manage" He snarked, the old man looked at him for a second before he spoke

"Now listen up, don't even think of doing anything stupid. Still you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you….If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too…What a troublesome kid I've taken in" You done old man? Oh boo hoo you get paid for giving a shitty attic full of dust to a teenager, which isn't even on your own house, it's in your coffee shop, nobody has said anything bad to you, in fact everybody has been pitying you and looked at him like he was the next generation Guy Fawkes, hell….

"Why did you even take me in?" He really wanted to know by this point, if he was gonna have to endure an old man bitching about getting paid for ensuring that a guy didn't punch anyone else for the coming year then at least he wanted to know his motives

"Your dad helped me out when I was in a tough spot, so when he asked me for help I couldn't just tell him no" He shrugged, huh maybe he should give the old man more credit….

Suddenly the radio flared to life

"…The subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-" That seemed to surprise the old man

"….Another accident?"

"Is this normal around here?" This was getting ridiculous; it seemed to literally be one accident after another

"Not at all, it's been happening for around a year" It was clear that this perplexed the old man to no end, to Joichiro though it was no surprise, if the accidents and the mental breakdowns were linked, then it meant that the Stand User doing this had experience.

"But it's no wonder it's so crowded…."

It felt like an eternity but they finally arrived to the coffee shop

"Tch to think there would be so much traffic today, what a waste of time, and I wasn't even able to open the cafe today…..Whatever, go upstairs I gotta give you something"

Figuring that whatever he had to give him was important he went to his room, the old man following, with his eyes on his cellphone

"Talk about a gruesome accident…Eighty people were involved" He heard him say, Joichiro could feel his temper start to flare, what was the deal with this Stand User? What purpose did this serve?!

When they arrived at his room, the old man handed him a diary

"It's a diary" Oh no, he couldn't have possibly realized that it was a dairy on his own "Make sure you write in it"

Dear diary Sojiro Sakura enjoys telling people what they already know, so please if he ever reincarnates please let the record show that he should probably be reincarnated as a fairy

"You may be under probation, but there are no special limitations on what you do in particular, besides following the law that is, but I'm obligated to report on you which is why I'm having you record your daily activities" Oooh when was his turn to look into the camera and say his reasons for joining the competition and who was next to go?

Then the old man got into the phone and said that he was leaving, ah that was relaxing to hear, while he wasn't anti-social he much prefer company that didn't glare at him or threaten to kick him out at every available opportunity, he was picky like that

"Well I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night, oh but don't mess up my store, if something goes missing I'll hand you right over to the cops" Wow, just wow, one defends a woman from being sexually harassed and suddenly he is the worst scum that twirls his moustache and makes petty robbery

"Yeah that's exactly what I want, to rob the person that is threatening me to kick me out if I breathe wrong" Joichiro replied with as much sarcasm as he could pump his voice into, the old man looked at him for a bit before shrugging and turning for the stairs

"Just wanted to make sure, you got school tomorrow….You better head off to bed all right?" He said that a little softer, like he actually thought he went a bit too far with that last one, he then went out

He took the diary and wrote some bits in it, if only just to get the old man off his back, and went to his bed….Only for the phone downstairs to ring.

Sighing he went to pick the phone

" _Yo, it's me"_ It was indeed the old man, but he decided to mess with him a bit

"Is this a prank call?"

" _Oi oi did you seriously forget my voice already?! It's Sakura"_ The old man was clearly annoyed which made Joichiro smile, after all the holier-than-thou cracks it was oh so enjoyable to hear the old man annoyed

" _Ugh whatever I forgot to flip the sign on the way out, flip it before you go to bed will ya?"_ Ugh what a pain in the ass, but he didn't need thugs coming in the café because they thought it was open, stealing shit and then the old man blaming him so…

"Fine I'll do it"

" _Thanks, huh that could be your new job! It's decided you'll be in charge of flipping the signs when I'm gone"_ He felt like sighing, he had heard the saying, life shitting on you and all that, but he had never thought it'd be with this intensity…

"Alright whatever" He just didn't felt like fighting anymore…

He flipped the sign and went back to his room, but just when he thought he could get some peace and quiet…

That was when he realized….Oh shit.

He had totally forgotten about his sister, so he quickly got his phone out and marked the number in order to call her…

He felt bad for not calling her earlier, but everything about this situation had left him tired, that was no excuse though so he decided to remedy it immediately.

As for his sister….Well it was complicated, his father, Jotaro Kujo, was not exactly a man that could hold a normal marriage, from what he heard he tried, for a while, hell he even had a daughter out of that marriage, Jolyne, but by the time they were 30 they called for a divorce, or so did his great-grandfather said, the old man really liked to ramble about things he really shouldn't tell to kids, anyway they called the divorce and decided to share custody, his father was not the best husband but he tried as a father, then some time later he got into a political marriage with his mother, Tokiwa Kirijo, surprisingly this marriage was the one was the one that worked better, they had more similarities for one, and both wanted it to work, but both had a lot of work in the supernatural, and while his father knew about it, his mother still did not want to tell him about what she worked with, much to his frustration, but somehow the relation between those two workaholics produced three children

He had no idea how Jolyne felt about his mother, but he knew for a fact that Jolyne was the best big sister ever, and while right now he couldn't expect much help from his mother's side of the family for…A variety of reasons, his sister, his great uncle, his father, and basically all of his father's side was always helping him, even now they were looking for a way to help him…

" _Hello?"_ There was Jolyne's voice

"Jojo-1, Jojo-1 this is Jojo-3 reporting for duty over"

" _Jojo-3, Jojo-3 you took way too goddamn long, what the hell happened?! Over"_

"The trip took way longer than I thought it would, and by the time I got there I had to clean my new room, so I was too tired to report, over"

" _So? How are you settling up? Those assholes giving you too much trouble?"_

"Eh, about what you would expect, apparently now I am the scum of society, and I should be thanking the heavens that Kingpin-sensei decided to let me into his school"

" _Kingpin?"_

"You have no idea, he looked just like Kingpin, hell perhaps he was _**fatter**_ than the Kingpin!"

" _Holy shit, you serious?! Send some pics man!"_

"Sorry couldn't take any in that situation" They both laughed a bit…..But they both knew that he was avoiding the issue

" _It's still bullshit"_ Her voice was now angry

"Shouldn't we all be used to the taste of bullshit by now?" He asked

" _Rarely to this extent! At least when that bastard of Pucci incriminated me it was with an actual crime, that asshole fell on his own and decided to charge you with assault to be petty!"_ It always warmed his heart when he talked with his sister, or his uncle, or his father, or any family member of the side of his father, because while they all had different ways to go about it, the one fact always remained, they believed him and they had his back.

Even if the whole world decided to shit on you, family was family, and family always had your back.

"Well there's nothing that can be done now, don't worry though I'll be fine" He smiled for the first time on two days, an honest smile.

" _Just…."sigh" look if anyone starts giving you trouble, anyone at all, you know I have your back right?"_

"Yeah, just as much as I'll have yours if anything comes up" He said with a smile, for her part his sister sighed

" _Okay just….Take care of yourself alright? Also…Do you still have it?"_ Joichiro took his pendant out.

That pendant had given him more trouble than it was worth; it wasn't a gift, even if it was given to him by his father, no it was a responsibility, his Stand was powerful enough to guard one of the arrowheads….

Ever since his father Jotaro had made contact with one of their family members, it was unclear what he was, he was Dio's son…In Jonathan Joestar's body, he had the star and he had many of Jonathan's better qualities for what he was told, because of that he was his…..Great-Great Granduncle? Even so the important part was that he was a Mafioso, more of a vigilante kind of Mafioso though, one that wrestled back the organization that originally smuggled the Stand-creating Arrows, since both wanted peace, his great-great grand uncle, Giorno Giovanna, gave the arrow heads to Jotaro and the Speedwagon foundation, and kept one for himself, as a peace offering of sorts, his father had one, his grand uncle had one, his sister had one, and now he had one.

"Yeah, I'm not letting it out of my sight"

" _Well you were always the responsible one"_

"That's not what my record says"

" _Fuck that record and fuck the baldy who gave it to you"_ He smiled

"Night sis"

" _G'night lil'bro give them hell"_

He hanged up and went to sleep, he checked on his phone, after recounting the stations to see how it would affect anything, apparently the accident had been quite large…And then there was the Remora App, so it was gonna stick ugh…Tomorrow was gonna be a long day…..

He closed his eyes and let Morpheus take him to the Matrix…..

 **Next Day**

Hey there were pros to this morning! He wasn't visited by creepy old men or dominatrix wannabe rugrats!

Jesus this was gonna be a horrible year if that was considered a pro.

Before he could head out, the old man actually gave him some curry as breakfast, what a healthy way to start out the day, but hell it was food, and he preferred that to nothing and hey the curry was fantastic.

Just when he was arriving though it started to rain, he was capable of stopping it, but if he started to write in the middle of the street with other students passing by then he would look weird as hell, so he stopped under a clothing shop with a roof and waited for the students to pass, checking his phone, only to find that annoying app again on full display

Just when he thought he would get the opportunity to end this blasted rain, a girl in a hoodie took a spot beside him, he almost sighed at the lost opportunity, then he turned to her, whether to glare at her to go away or to talk to her, he had no idea and then….

His mind came to a screeching halt when she took her hood off, the girl was _**gorgeous,**_ she had fair skin, bright blue eyes and ash blonde wavy hair stylized into two huge pigtails, he vaguely recognized the uniform as being the female version of his, just stylized, a small part of his mind, that wasn't dumbfounded, sighed, some people had more luck others he supposed…..

Ooh shit she was turning to look at him! Get the tongue rolling Kirijo!

"You okay?" Pros and cons, pro he kept his composure, con, stupid question to ask, and the girl seemed to think the same because she shot him an amused look

"What's gonna harm me, water?" He shrugged

"Nah, but a lot of people have been slipping and being so close to the school…." Atta boy Kirijo, nice save, indeed who would stop this close to the school? He had an excuse, she didn't

"Meh I just don't like the rain, I'm gonna stay here a while until it eases up a little…." Damn it, now he couldn't write in the book without looking like a weirdo, but his Stand could do it!

"….By the way you are new aren't you?" She asked while looking him up and down with a curious look

"Yep, just transferred" He said casually, if he said it too negatively he was gonna get suspicion, but if he said it too positively he was gonna sound like an ass-kisser or a nerd

"Huh…..Name's Takamaki Ann"

"Kirijo Joichiro pleasure to meet you" He answered politely, she was a lady there was no reason to treat her badly on the first meeting

"Heh you say that now….." She said that with a very sarcastic smile, huh….

Before anything more could be said a car stopped in front of them, the window from the passenger seat opened to reveal what he could only assume to be a gym teacher, or a social reject if he really went around in gym clothes, with a horrible haircut and the most forced easy going smile he had ever seen in his entire life

"Good morning! Want me to give you a ride to the school? You're gonna be late" Oh my god in his entire life his "stranger alert" meter had never gone from a cero to an eleven this quickly, who the hell goes around and decides "hey maybe I should offer these kids a ride in my car, no way anybody is going to confuse me for a creep!"

"Um, sure, thank you" And you accept?! What the hell is wrong with this woman?!

But just as she was getting in the car, Joichiro was able to see her face, that expression…

It was clear that the girl knew the guy, but she didn't want to be there, her expression was a mixture between dread and hoping for a miracle that would not let her get in the car and tired defeat, like she already knew she was gonna get in the car either way…..

Initially he had no intention of interfering, the dude could be Takamaki's brother or uncle for all he knew and he could be exaggerating, but in the second that he saw her expression, he knew he had to act.

Oh now it was decided, this dude may not be a stranger to her, but he definitely was a creep to her…..He had to do something

His Stand appeared and started writing quickly in the book

" _ **As the girl was about to get into the car, all four tires suddenly gave out, having several holes in them, at the same time"**_

"What the?!" Joichiro pretended to cough a bit, to cover his smile, as the creep frantically got out of his car, meanwhile Takamaki blinked, surprised at the sudden failure.

Just then, a repair truck that was coming by stopped in front of the creep's car.

"Hey, you need any help?" The guy manning a truck called out to the creep, who sighed in frustration

"Now **I'm** the one who's gonna be late…"

Takamaki then stepped back, and they both watched as the teacher, without an ounce of shame, went into the truck, saying that he wasn't going to trust his car to someone he didn't know, never mind the fact that this was the guy's job…

What a douche.

"Hahahahahaha! Man talk about karma!" Joichiro turned to look at the voice that was laughing

The guy laughing was a guy with obviously bleached hair, it was also spiky but not to the level of a Super Saiyan, he too had Shujin's uniform, but it too was a bit stylized, with a yellow shirt with the words ZOMG just below a red and black star

Beside him Takamaki groaned tiredly

"Really you are gonna keep trying to pick a fight with him? At the start of the year?"

So not only did the creep had a target, he also had a hater, fantastic that meant he hanged around the school often

"And what about you huh? You really gonna start taking that pervy teacher's rides at the start of the year?"

Oh god he was a teacher, just what he needed, if this was a prison school why was it being run by creeps?

They started glaring at each other and he sighed

"Well this is welcoming" He snarked, making the two turn to him

"And who are you? Planning on telling Kamoshida?" The bleach guy asked him, glaring

"Who?"

"Huh? The hell do you mean who? That was Kamoshida right?!" Takamaki sighed

"He's new, a transfer student" She explained

"Huh…Man sucks to be you, having the first teacher you see be Kamoshida, what's your name?"

"Kirijo Joichiro"

"Sakamoto Ryuji, let me tell ya something new kid, better avoid that asshole, he thinks he is the King of a castle or something"

"King of a castle? What he thinks his class is "future of the school 101" or something?"

Takamaki sighed again

"If only, that way he would only be a smug asshole, but since he is the coach of volleyball, he basically thinks he owns Shujin"

"Oh, never thought you of all people would be shit talking Kamoshida Takamaki" Sakamoto said curiously, but said girl just glared

"I don't like him any more than you do"

Sakamoto shrugged

"C'mon I know a short cut" Huh, for all the delinquent vibes his appearance wanted to give, the dude was surprisingly good-nature-urk!

Suddenly a sharp pain in his head appeared, but that was impossible! He had taken the pills, the effects of _**Party Poison**_ shouldn't have…..

His vision also blurred for a second, he then saw that Takamaki and Sakamoto were also clutching their heads in mild-discomfort…

This wasn't Party Poison's doing.

"Ugh what the hell? I don't wanna go" Sakamoto sighed depressed

"Maybe it's the fumes from all the cars?" Takamaki said with a shrug, she didn't look like she wanted to go to school either

Okay try to stay calm Kirijo, these two didn't know anything, and did not deserve to be dragged into and ripped apart by the world of Stand Users, so try to act casual

"Man that would suck, fumes from cars start making random teenagers have headaches, well at least we'd make the pages" Both of them chuckled a bit at that

" _Beginning navigation"_ A voice, that belonged to none of them, suddenly said, he wasn't sure if Takamaki or Sakamoto heard it, but he turned to his phone…..

The app was fully activated…

Was this thing activated by voice or something? What triggered it? Was it hearing all the conversation? And what did it meant by navigation?

He'd have to be fully aware at all times now.

They made a turn and then reached the school….

Which had become a castle.

Wait what?

"….What the hell?!" Takamaki exclaimed in surprise, he turned to Sakamoto

"Did…Did we make a wrong turn somewhere?" He asked, but Sakamoto shook his head

"No that's the same path I take all the time!"

"Besides there's no castle around here and we would see it if there was!" Takamaki exclaimed

He looked around and saw the entrance…..

"Guys…" He managed to get their attention, he then pointed to the gate

"Wait….THIS is Shujin?!" Sakamoto exclaimed in surprise

"No way…." Takamaki was also in shock

"Should….Should we enter?" Sakamoto was brave for sure, but he wasn't sure if he was all that smart.

Still what else could they do?

They could return to their homes, but he feared that the Stand User behind this, no doubt the fucker who gave him the app, would attack them separately if they went home…

It seems like he was stuck thinking too much because Sakamoto went in to try to see what the deal

"Wait! Ryuji!" Takamaki tried to call him back but it was in vain, she turned to him

"What do we do?" That was indeed the question

Joichiro Kirijo felt like a sucker.

Because he didn't want to be a hero.

Because he knew it would end badly for him.

But he also knew he couldn't let that guy die.

"We gotta get him out of there, I don't know where this freaky castle came from, at best this is a prank and someone will laugh about it, or at worse this is actually real and I don't think someone who would owe a castle would want people to get in"

Atta Kirijo, this way he could have a decent alibi, and if worst came to worst, there was no way they could see his Stand anyway.

Takamaki looked a bit taken aback, was good will so alien to people in this school? But then she nodded firmly and they both ran towards the castle

They found Sakamoto alright, he was surrounded by walking sets of armors with a blue mask acting as the face, it would have been strange….If it wasn't for the fact that Sakamoto was in the ground

"What are you guys doing here?! Run! These guys are serious!" It was clear that the guy was terrified, but he would give Sakamoto credit for trying to warn them rather than doing something else

It was too late though, as the suits of armor turned to them, but they stopped in the second that they saw Takamaki

"Princess?!"

….What?

"What?!" Takamaki didn't seem to know anything either…

The suits just ignore their bewilderment though…..

"B-But we just SAW the Princess, how did she change this quickly?" One of the suits wondered frantically

"Screw that! How did she went from the King's private quarters to the entrance?!" Another suit asked incredulously, one of the suit suddenly gasped though

"She must be a fake! Created by these trespassers to get into the castle!" The rest of the suits gasped, and considering the amount of killing intent they suddenly felt, it seemed that despite not having eyes, the suits were pretty good at glaring at people

" **Death to the fake!"** They all cried out

Okay, enough was enough.

Universal Prince suddenly appeared and punched one of the suits in its face, sending it flying.

"GURA!" That caused everyone, including those who shouldn't be able to see it such as Sakamoto and Takamaki, to jump and stare at the Stand….Shit

"What are you guys doing?! Run!" He shouted, making them jump slightly, Sakamoto looked at him before a determined look came to him, he nodded and got up quickly, managing to run towards Takamaki, however the suits figured out that Universal Prince came from Joichiro, so they charged at him

"Get him!" Easier said than done though

"GURARARARARARARARARARARARARA! GURA!" Universal Prince shot out and started to punch every suit of armor that came remotely near him, sending them all flying.

He managed to see, from the corner of his eye, that Sakamoto and Takamaki had managed to make it to the door, but had turned to wait for him…Dammit!

No matter how much Universal Prince punched them they wouldn't get harmed! They would just get back up and started to corner him, if he started to back up towards the entrance then they would no doubt get Sakamoto and Takamaki….Damn his short range!

"C'mon dude!" Sakamoto called out to him

"I'm…..Trying!" He shouted back, and then he felt it

A sharp pain in the back of his head, and then darkness…..

By the time he awoke, he was in a cell, and he had a killing migraine.

"Hey let us out!" A voice yelled, much to Joichiro's chagrin

"Hey don't shout! He's waking up, and after that hit I don't think he wants someone shouting his head off!" Someone also said, a lot of softer though, he then saw, blurry as his vision was, a girl looming above him

"Hey take it easy, are you okay?" It was Takamaki, dammit they must have got them when they knocked him out

"Is this the part where I say that I had a horrible dream where I went back to the past?" He tried to joke, but then grimaced when his head started pounding again

"This isn't the time for that, c'mon lie down" She said softly, as she gently pushed him back

"…Takamaki-san, Sakamoto-san, you both alright?" He asked, Sakamoto soon joined Takamaki

"Dude anyone who saves me from a bunch of walking armors can call me Ryuji" The guy said

"We are both fine, mostly; they grabbed both of us and carried us here" Takamaki explained

"Wish I could say I put half the fight you did Kirijo, but damn, they got us so easily" Ryuji growled

"Hey, anyone who doesn't abandon me in a castle full of walking armors get to call me Joichiro, or Jojo, whichever one you want"

"Huh? Jojo?"

"You know **Jo** ichiro Kiri **jo** "

"Ah got it, look always nice to make a friend and all, but do you think you can do that thing again?" He raised an eyebrow at him

"You know the whole spirit thing!" He clarified

""How did you even do that?" Takamaki seemed more than a bit shocked, he couldn't really blame her

"I don't think this is the kind of place to play twenty questions" He said, he managed to get up, he saw that both of them looked a bit uncertain, but they nodded

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went to the door, Universal Prince appeared immediately and gripped the bars of the cell, much to his relief they bended immediately, at least it was only the soldiers that were invincible here.

"Awesome! Now we can get out, c'mon!" Ryuji cheered and went ahead

"Wait you idiot that's why we are in this situation in the first place!" Takamaki called out to him and, ignoring her own advice, she went after him

Joichiro sighed and decided to go after them….Only to be smacked by the flying body of Ryuji!

"Agh!"

"Urk!"

They smacked into the wall, dizzy as he was, he was barely able to respond when suddenly he was slammed against the wall and held there by shields, when he finally recovered he saw…..

A fucking creep.

There was Pedo-teach Kamoshida, with a ridiculous cape, a childish crown and wearing nothing but a speedo, much to his disgust, the other difference was the glowing yellow eyes…..

He was currently looking at Ann, who was held into another wall, and looked about to cry, whether from frustration or fear he had no idea, nor would he blame her for either, but and as she panted, tired, it seemed like she was ready to give up…..

"Hmm you boys were right, this one is not my Ann….Though she looks just as good" He said lecherously

"YOUR Ann?!" Ann said incredulously

"Hey leave her alone!" Ryuji shouted from where he was held in the ground, Kamoshida turned to him and his face turned into a sneer

"You" He said simply "Sakamoto you are such a pain in my ass, but today you are not the main pest it seems" Kamoshida then turned to him, and began to look at his face

"It seems you gave trouble to my troops…..For a pest…Tch I don't like that look in your eyes" He started to glare for whatever slight he imagined Joichrio gave him

"Sorry I just can't stand it when shit starts getting close to my face, doesn't matter if it comes with a stupid crown and a speedo for creeps" He replied casually, making his glare increase

"You little pest!" The fucker then punched him, but the little shit had made a mistake.

See this way he couldn't summon his Stand, because Stands are linked to their User, if the User is injured, so is the Stand, if the User is restrained, so is the Stand, however…

They didn't restrain his head.

The pedophile reared his fist for another punch and that was when Universal Prince acted, headbutting the fist with its might.

He was rewarded with the fucker clutching his arm, howling in pain in the ground, quite pathetically at that.

"Y-You son of a bitch! Hold him! I will make him suffer before I kill him!" He howled, and then turned to Ryuji and his face morphed into an unholy combination of a sadistic smile and a sneer of hatred

"You'll be the first Sakamoto, I will kill you, tear your body into little pieces!" Ryuji, who a second ago was smiling at Kamoshida's pathetic cries, suddenly paled and he clearly started to get fearful

"N-No…I don't wanna die!" Kamoshida started to laugh…Dammit I had to do something! I had to free my hands so that he could write!

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Takamaki shouted, making Kamoshida turn towards Takamaki, and then suddenly his leer gained a lecherous tint to it

"Or maybe….I should keep them both alive, so that they can see what I'm going to do to you, every second, every scream, every moan, and every single tear, and they'll despair and become mad, and only then, will I kill them in the most painful. Way. Possible" His face now resembled a monster

"No…..Please no….." Ann was now crying, clearly fearing her own sanity for what he was about to do…..

Joichiro Kinjo felt like a sucker.

He couldn't save anyone, he couldn't save his friends back then, and he couldn't save these two now.

It was his fate, he was forever meant to be a failure, he should have gave up on this foolish defiance and accept the fact that he would be a failure for whatever short time he had and die in…

" _CEASE YOUR SPITEFUL RAVINGS YOU DISGUSTING PHANTOM!"_

Urk!

A voice shouted in my head, scaring…It away and suddenly I felt no longer so much in despair, suddenly the anger started to bubble in my head, and suddenly my head started to pound with incredible pain like….Something just snapped.

" _Whether through joy or misery, whether through pain or pleasure, you always helped those who needed you, indeed your view of how things are is not wrong, this world is rotting away in a cancerous apathy that very few realize…..And one that you, however briefly gave into"_

The voice in my head, the good one, said, with far less venom in its voice, it almost sounded….Soothing

" _I know that you suffer, it is only natural that you do, any and all Bonds are a special, irreplaceable thing and to lose so many is something that few could survive, but they did not sacrifice themselves in vain! They sacrificed themselves for the hope of a better future; they sacrificed themselves with their friends in mind! With their loved ones in mind! Look upon you Joichiro Kirijo, these people need you, if you do not act all of you, but especially her, shall suffer a fate worse than death! There was a time in which you would have helped them in a heartbeat and damn the world for not acting before you did! THAT Joichiro Kirijo was one of the people that they sacrificed themselves for! Or are you telling me that they befriended a shadow?! Are you telling me that your determination, that shone so brightly back then, was nothing but a lie?!"_

"Hell no….."I growled under my breath, feeling both the pain and the anger rise

" _HAHAHAHAHA! Good! Know the truth Joichiro Kirijo! It wasn't you who was wrong! It was the world itself that was! Draw upon me, take the mask that the world put upon your face, and rip it off! Take the world by storm! Destroy the cancer that seeks to make the world hell!"_

"TAKAMAKI" Ryuji screamed in desperation

Kamoshida was about to grab Ann…

"STOP IT YOU GODDAMN CREEP!" I shouted, making them turn towards me, likely for Kamoshida to rub it in, but then it happened…..

A gust of wind erupted from my body, so strong that it knocked the guards off, but I couldn't concentrate on that, something was on my face, I touched it, and through my vision and touch I realized that it was a mask….

I have to rip it off, I have to rip it off, I have to rip it off I have to rip it off!

Slowly, but surely, with me bleeding by the time I got it out, I ripped the mask off….And fire erupted from me.

Blue fire that soon covered all of my body…Only to separate on its own to form a being that started to laugh madly

" _Good! Good! Vow to me! I am thou…..Thou art I! I am Arsene the Pillager of Twilight! Call upon my name and let us go, hand in hand, to the ends of the world where our justice lies!"_

Arsene was a big guy, with a top hat on top of a dark mask with horns, the only visible thing about his face being were red lines that symbolized his eyes, and a red grin, he was dressed like a thief, with red and black clothes, blades in his shoes, and wings on his back, wing which he flapped and made more gusts of wind that blew the other guards away from Ann and Ryuji

Arsene seemed like some sort of a Stand and yet…I can feel it, I don't know how or why, but I know exactly what he is…

He is not a Stand. He is a Persona!

"Tch don't get so cocky you little punk, this time you'll face the full strength of my men!" More guards appeared, all willing to trap me

How can I fight them though? They are immune to normal attacks

" _Fear not!"_ Arsene spoke drawing his attention _"Their so called invincibility is nothing more than an illusion!"_

Suddenly the Persona lunged at one of them, and ripped their mask off, revealing….A pumpkin head?!

" _Shit!"_ It cried out

" _So as long as they wear their armor they cannot use their full strength but they cannot be truly harmed either! But if you rip away the mask then you'll have a fighting chance!"_

Universal Prince suddenly appeared and looked at Arsene for a second, they stared at each other before they, seemingly, grinned at each other and turned towards the soldiers who, for the first time, backed away in fear….But it was too late.

Universal Prince moved at a speed that the armors couldn't possibly match, and suddenly they all founded themselves in their own, real forms, a fairy, the pumpkin head, a demon with a hard on, a dude in armor on a horse, a floating lady, an Imp in a jar and a lady in a spandex suit.

They were also a lot, more than what he could handle in this situation

" _Unleash your rage! Unleash the Darkness that had been plaguing you and turn it into your strength!"_

So with Arsene I could control Darkness…Now rack your brain Kirijo, what could I do with Darkness as a weapon?

Then an old image from my childhood emerged and he remembered that laugh….

" _ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

And now I knew _**exactly**_ what to do

"What are you doing you idiots?! Get him!" Kamoshida bellowed

"Arsene!" The Persona held it's hand out and suddenly a very small black hole appeared.

The effect was instantaneous.

Universal Prince shot out and grabbed both Ryuji and Ann, but the rest of the Shadows were not so lucky and most of them were sucked into the black hole, though it was likely because I could…..I don't know, feel? That they were weak enough for that tactic to work, Kamoshida was pushed back a bit but ultimately remained there

He was now pale, like he was ready to piss himself; I looked at Universal Prince who gently put both Ryuji and Ann in the ground, both thoroughly shocked, and I couldn't for the life of me blame them, then Universal Prince grabbed Kamoshida…

And bitch-slapped him.

Repeatedly.

I did this for two reasons, one, I'm a petty son of a bitch and I liked seeing his pathetic crying face, two, with this downright comedic sight, it would help Takamaki and Ryuji out of the shock…..I think.

Then Universal Prince threw him into their previous cell and wrote in its book

" _ **As Kamoshida hit the wall of the cell, the bars that were previously destroyed repaired themselves and closed, trapping the wannabe King"**_

Finally I allowed myself to sigh in relief.

"Holy. Shit" I turned to Ryuji who was breathing heavily, he then looked at him, but then his face turned into one of confusion

"Dude what are you wearing?" What did he meant?

I turned to look to myself, and found that my clothes were changed to a long black coat, with red gloves, pointy shoes…..Huh awesome

"Looking good aye?" I tried to joke, but the look he gave me said he didn't see the pimping uniform for the awesomeness it really was

"Wait you actually like it? Hehehehe…Hahahahahaha! We are alive dude!" It seemed to be finally sinking in for him

"What was that?"

"No fucking idea….But…." I then turn to look to Takamaki, who need to seat, so she just sat on the floor, I went to her, and Ryuji was not far behind, we knelt beside her

"Oi Ann are you alright?"

"What do you mean if she is alright? Did you see what just went down?" I asked Ryuji incredulously

"I know! But I don't know what to say….." Takamaki started to tremble and then she looked up….

My God there was murder in her eyes, not that I could blame her honestly.

" _ **Kamoshida…."**_ She growled

"I can't begin to understand how you feel, but first we need to get out of here" I said, trying to stay calm, then she looked at the cell….

"Look there's going to be more guards coming here soon, and I don't want to try my luck, we need to get out of here" I said a bit more firmly this time, I understood that she wanted revenge but…

"Scumbags like him…They think that, so as long as the person has the upper hand, then they'll be just as despicable as he is, that it's some sort of inner nature that only they understand, he is not special, he hasn't realized any hidden truth, he is just another sicko in a long list, so please…..Don't let him drag you to his level" I implored to her, and then her glare became more unsure and conflicted

"Ann…This is what he does, look I get that my case is nowhere near as effed up as yours, but this is what he does, he pushes you to the breaking point so that you'll react and do something you'll regret, and then he can do whatever he wants with you, if you go and…I don't know murder him, then the rest of those freaky guys will come and murder us…Besides, Jojo is right, you are better than that" Ryuji said calmly, making them both turn toward him, then Ann turned to look at the ground, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself

"…..Let's just go" She said, tired

"Yeah absolutely, don't worry we'll be out of here in no time, you two need to stay behind me, now that I know how to beat those freaks, it'll be safer if we stay together" I told the two of them and both of them nodded

"Yeah thanks dude"

"Thank you"

I had no delusions that this was the end, even if we got out of here, Kamoshida and Ryuji clearly had some sort of hatred towards each other, and what he tried to do today towards Takamaki was unforgivable at best, a pep talk wasn't going to settle anything and I knew both of them were frustrated and would want answers, but for now there was nothing we could do, we have to get out of here.

To be honest I no longer felt like a sucker, for however short that might be.

"C'mon…"

I knew, deep in my heart…..

"We'll get back to reality no matter what!"

That this was the beginning of my own bizarre adventure

… **..And done!**

… **(Poke my head out) Hey guys…(Hid myself as trash, tomatoes and knives try to skewer me!)**

 **Okay, okay I know that you all might be mad, and I understand, it has been a long time, but I assure you that I will not discontinue anything, reality is, that a lot of circumstances piled up, and me being so scatterbrained didn't help matters, but I didn't want to just tease you guys saying that I was alive with nothing else to read, so I decided to tell you when I had something you could all read.**

 **Now as for the questions:**

 **What's up with the narrator?:** All that is narrated in the story is from Joichiro's perspective, but the damage that a Stand did to him that requires him to take pills…..Well it's more than just a simple migraine, with time it shall be answered, you'll notice that sometimes the narrator speaks of Joichiro in first person or in third person, if Joichiro speaks in first person then it's him narrating, if he speaks in third person, then it's merely being narrated from his perspective…If that makes any sense.

 **Wow that got dark:** Not really a question, but yeah we all knew that, if given half a chance Kamoshida would try to do that to Ann in a heartbeat.

 **Is she going to take this lying down?:** Absolutely not, I got plans for later chapters, but this is a big part of Ann's later motivation and I really couldn't find a better way to include all that I planned into the story without adding newer scenes.

 **If Personas and Stands are going to be different, then will the rest of the Thieves get them?:** Actually yes! I already thought every Stand for every member, so no problems there! Each one will have its own unique appearance, name, abilities and stats

 **What was that attack that Joichiro used with Arsene?:** Since I'm fusing the Jojo-verse and the Persona-verse, and making the protagonist a Jojo, I thought it'd be only logical that the ways they attack become more imaginative, of course some of the Thieves will have an easier time with this type of strategy than others, the likes of Joichiro and Yusuke will have an easier time with lateral thinking for their powers, whereas the likes of Ryuji and Makoto will have a harder time grasping this kind of strategy, whether because they are not all that imaginative or because they are more used to technical knowledge, so Joichiro, being part of the Joestar would try to think how he could use the Darkness better and would think of the likes of Blackbeard.

 **Well it's actually Curse rather than Darkness….:** I know but for a time it was known as Darkness and it still behaves very much so like Darkness so I think I can be excused with this….

 **Now with that done, I will give you guys the stats for Universal Prince, Joichiro's Stand, and the rules with its ability that were mentioned previously:**

 **Strength:** A

 **Speed:** A

 **Durability:** B

 **Range:** D (The Stand can only up to three meters away from its User, and as you saw that can have consequences in the story)

 **Precision:** B

 **Development Potential:** A

 **And now for the rules of the book, when I thought of the ability I thought of it like a combination of Heaven's Door and the Death Note so I decided to make the rules with that kind of mentality:**

 **Universal Prince's Rules**

 **Rule Number 1:** The Book that the Stand carries details the User's life, as if it was a story, and the User or the Stand can write in it as if they were the author to manipulate non-living objects to create an effect in the "story".

 **Rule Number 2:** Any and all objects summoned cannot interfere with objects that are already in the world around it, for example if Universal Prince summons a door and puts it in a wall, if the User opens the door there won't be an entrance, the wall will still be there because summoning a door and sticking it in a wall doesn't create an entrance.

 **Rule Number 3:** The number of orders that can be given per day is ten, once this limit is hit, the user will have to wait until the next day to make any more orders.

 **Rule Number 4:** The Stand can put a certain effect in a non-living object, however this effect will only be available once, and once the effect of the object has been used, the object will return to its former state

 **Rule Number 5:** The only person that the user can directly affect is himself, should he try to write an order with another person in mind, the effect shall not happen.

 **Rule Number 6:** No action or order wrote in this book can be undone, just like any action taken cannot be taken back.

 **Rule Number 7:** Regardless of the order given no action done by another person can be undone with the book.

 **Rule Number 8:** Any object or non-living instrument required will be put in place in the place required for the order to work, however the order itself must abide by Rule Number 2 or otherwise no object shall be used or moved to aid the order, similarly direct choices made by living beings cannot be controlled.

 **Rule Number 9:** All objects necessary for the order to function must exist and the user must be aware of where they were before and where they will be changed to for the order to take effect.

 **Rule Number 10:** While the contents of the book can be read by any Stand User, the ability of writing events can only be used by the User alone.

 **Rule Number 11:** Under no circumstances can the orders written on the book affect the Stand Universal Prince

 **Alright! With that done, here is the sneak peek for the next chapter:**

" _This is just insane…."_

" _What happens here doesn't go over there…."_

" _How about we make a deal?"_

" _My God these people have no life….."_

" _No matter what I can't let him near her!"_

" _Please Jojo I need that power!"_

" _I am Thou….."_

 **Happy to be back and until next time!**


End file.
